Waffenträger auf E 100
Not what you were looking for? Were you looking for Waffenträger auf E 100 (P)? The Waffenträger auf E 100 is a German tier X turreted tank destroyer. A project for mounting large-caliber anti aircraft guns on the E 100 chassis. The vehicle was supposed to feature 128 or 150 mm guns with an automatic loading system. However, the project was never developed. It has an autoloader that can deal a devastating 3360 damage, enough to kill even the highest hp tanks, including the Maus. Known to many players as the "Waffle" and "Waffle Traktor", Or negatively called as "WTF E-100". A collection of incredibly min-maxed extremes, the WT Auf E-100 has been a strongly influential tank upon the tier X metagame since its introduction to World of Tanks in the 8.9 patch and resulting one of the most troubling to balance. Possessing autoloaded guns which do not share the traditionally poor gun handling characteristics of other autoloaders (and terminating a line known for stealth and traditional single-fire guns), this extremely visible tank is a monster of firepower that redefined the acceptable limitations for autoloader potential within World of Tanks. Outputting previously-unheard of 3360+ burst damage potential at its launch, the WT E-100 is not limited by an opponent team's hitpoint pool and can murder entire lanes within 10 seconds. Possessing both a turret with armor unresistant to any HE round at any tier, and a hull with an upper glacis immune to virtually any opposition, the WT E-100 is a tank that that never displays anything but brilliant performance: either brilliantly overwhelming, or brilliantly terrible. Unfettered by traditional TD limitations such as traverse, health pool, or view range, the WT E-100 is most self-sufficient than almost any other tier X TD in the game. An entirely fictional tank created out of various components from the German parts bin cobbled together and filed to fit, the WT E-100 is an anachronism unmatched by any other vehicle in World of Tanks. Because of this, and it being impossible to balance, the WT Auf. E-100 was replaced with the Grille 15 in patch 9.15. Although the Chinese Server has brought it back as a Tier 10 Premium Tank for ~$136, and it still terrorizes the Xbox server. Players who had this tank before the replacement tank (The Grille 15) kept this tank as a historical relic, like the FV215b (183). It's there, but unusable. It was replaced by the Grille 15 because it was very different from the other tank destroyers, who had paper-thin armor, extremely powerful and accurate glass cannons, and excellent concealment. Pros - Incredible damage with one magazine - Quick reload between the shells in the magazine - Insanely fast aim time for the 12.8cm PaK - Most accurate gun in-game (Until it was removed) - Hull armor is very thick (sadly almost entirely negated by the giant paper turret) - Very high penetration compared to its damage per shot for Auto-Loading magazine tank. - High speed despite its large size (40 KM/H) Cons - Worst camouflage rating in the game, and the tank is so large that most bushes & trees won't be able to conceal your tank - Very vulnerable and quickly destroyed with HE shots to the turret - Priority target, due to high firepower and being very vulnerable (And many players hate it) - Like others Auto-Loading tank, It has Very long magazine reload timeCategory:German Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Tank Stubs Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tier X Tanks Category:Removed Tanks